Ruler of the moon
by Darshu-Sokan
Summary: Imagine D and a long lost friend finding love!
1. Default Chapter

Ruler of the Moon  
  
Chp.1 In the year 12,090 A.D two people one a Dunpeal and the other an unknown being went on a mission to save a mayors daughter, but found out it was a more serious and dangerous quest. D and Akira (akidra) have to battle creatures and other dangerous things of the dark world, and the dangerous Vampire Loin Syth. Now the quest of the Dunpeal and Akira start, the quest of Vampire Hunter D and the Ruler of the Moon.  
Thousands of years into the future, Demons and vampires were free to roam. So a new group of hunters emerged, the ones they call Vampire Hunters, but before the horror and death of this time. Two children were born; one was half human half vampire. These are the ones that they call Dunpeals and they had the blood and soul of both human and vampire. The other was a child who was unknown not knowing what or who this was. The Dunpeal's parents died so then the Dunpeal went off into the word when he was three years old. The other unknown set off and went to another place to get away from all the chaos of home. These two spent two long years traveling and learning about life. On those two years in a field full of flowers and a waterfall heard past in the distance, these two finally meet.  
  
The Dunpeal stared blankly at the other approaching person. The other walked up to the Dunpeal who was standing in front of the waterfall. The other person stared back at the Dunpeal, "Hello who are you? My name is Akira." The Dunpeal didn't answer and crossed his arms. Akira eyes turned evil, "Damn it tell me your name!" He stared at her dark glowing blue eyes, "That isn't very nice and my name is D" Akira raised her eyebrow, "Well that's better, so tell me what is a Dunpeal like you doing out here. Yes I know you're a Dunpeal by the way you stay in the shade of the waterfall." D blankly looked at Akira, "I want to become a Vampire Hunter." Akira looked at D confused, "I don't get it, why do you want to hunt your own people?" D raised his left hand at Akira and showed her his palm. A parasite was on his hand, it was a small human looking face and black deep eyes. D turned his head slightly to the right, "This thing is special for sucking up spells and other things, and so being a Vampire Hunter I can stop death and get a little profit out of it." Akira placed her hands on her hips, "Well D why don't we both become Vampire Hunters and meet somewhere on the path?" D turned his head back to Akira and placed his hand down, "Alright that sounds good to me." Akira clasped her hands together, "Great then it's a promise between friends okay?" D nodded and held out his hand to Akira. In his hand he held a woman sized tiara with a black stone in the center. Akira took it and looked at him curiously. D started to walk off, "So I will remember you when we meet again." Akira nodded and the two friends left separate ways to becoming Vampire Hunters. They both became Vampire Hunters and they both killed and saved many humans, but sadly their promise to see each other again never happened. So a hundred years have passed since the meeting of the two friends. As a Dunpeal never growing old was a gift to them, but also a curse for their loneliness. D wondered how the promise would work when Akira wasn't a Dunpeal or a Vampire. So on his spare time he would search for her grave or find out anything about her. Now a new mission came upon the Dunpeal in the town of Jollian. The mayor summoned the hunter to do a job for him. D went on his way on horse back to the town of Jollian. 


	2. Chp 2

Chp. 2 D entered a Cathedral in the town and saw the mayor sitting in a desk. The mayor was a tall brisk man and had a beard long and mixed with brown and gray. The mayor was half bald and the room smelled of cheese and brandy. "So you are the famous Dunpeal hunter called D." D stood motionless and looked at the mayor. D wore a black tight leathery full body suit, except that his hands were covered by a metal gauntlet that went below his elbow. His palms were free so he can let Left Hand out when he wished. He wore metal boots that went a little below his knees and a brown tight belt that tilted at the waist with a plan skull on it. He wore a long black cape that was held on his shoulders by metal spiked pads and the cape went all the way to his ankles. He was a whole six foot five feet tall and his long sword in a sheath was on his back was a foot longer than he was and the handle was a foot long with the same blank skull on his belt. His shiny brown hair went as long to the end of his shoulder blades, and a wide long black hat that had a swirl on the side; it was just big enough to hide his eyes from people staring at him. His ears were pierced on both sides with small purple pearl like stones. "That's right. So what's the job?" D's deep strong voice echoed through the Cathedral. The mayor smiled and walked toward D, "Well I want to wait for the other hunter that is approaching from behind." A woman wearing a tiara with a black stone and black leathery pant that went down to her ankles and that slit at the thigh and widened until it reached the hips. The pants were held together by black thread that connected the tare. She wore a shirt type thing that covered her breast in a v shape from the sides. It went back with two think straps and tide back at the back of her. It was so secure that nothing could get it off without untying the back. She wore a long black cape like D's but it was held together by black hockey type pads. Her hands were covered like a v and were wrapped around her middle finger and she wore metal boots like D's. She wore two dark brown belts that crossed each other like and X and small spikes were all around both of them. A duel blade hung from the right side of her belts and it was a black color and the handle was a foot long. (A duel blade is a weapon where two blades come out from either end about five and a half feet long, depending on the user if both blades some out.) She had midnight black hair that went slightly past her shoulders and glowing dark blue eyes. She was a she was a whole six feet tall exactly, with her ears pierced both sides with small blue like pearl stones. "Well mayor what is the job." Her soft steady voice moved through with the sounds of her foot steps. The mayor smirked and glanced at her, "Well you're the beautiful hunter that everyone has been talking about. What a wonderful site for an old man to see." The woman just squinted at the mayor, "Will you just tell us the damn job already." The mayor coughed, "Aww yes well I want both of you to kill the vampire named Loin Syth. Every 50 years he looks for a young girl to be with him and this time he is after my eldest daughter. The pay will be forty million dollars and three million as severance pay. It will not be with your regular amount, and his servants will come for her tonight so I want you both to kill them. The trip will take a month to get to his castle and I want you to bring proof that you killed him." The women nodded, "First of all I work alone and second of all doing all that just for forty million that is bull. I think it should be sixty million for all the work and time in this." The mayor laughed, "How strange that is when you ask that, but no thirty million for the both of you is way over the amount that you need." D just stood their listening not knowing who the girl was. The woman sighed, "Alright than say goodbye to your daughter than." The woman started walking away but took the severance pay on the table. "Wait." The mayor said sadly, "Sixty million you got a deal." The woman smiled and nodded than left the Cathedral. D followed behind her as she went outside and went to the inn where she stood at her horse. D had his horse next to hers and noticed that she was looking at it. D looked at her, "You have a brown stallion that is in good shape, and mine is the black stallion that you are looking at." The woman looked at D and gave him a stare, "It's a great horse." D looked deep into her eyes, "So how has it been Akira?" The woman jerked at the name, "How the hell did you know my name.D!?" D nodded and pointed at her tiara and then her eyes. Akira handed him the severance pay and told him to get a room so when the servants come they can be ready. The sun was going down fast and Akira told D she was going to get some supplies. D got the room and waited for Akira to get back. Left Hand popped out, "So D are you going to fall in love with the person you kept a promise to?" D took his sword off and looked at it, "You're out of line." "Oh yes I forgot a Dunpeal like you can't love. Not you're just too much in your business to care about any of that, but I'm telling you Dunpeal you'll fall in love with her." Left hand then went back into D's hand. The sun was fully down and the moon popped out. D looked out the window when a huge white flash filled the sky and left in a matter of seconds. 


	3. Chp 3

Chp. 3 Left Hand screamed, "D what the hell was that!?" D blinked, "I don't know." Down stairs Akira was ready to go upstairs, but a drunken guy grabbed her right arm, "Hey babe why don't you spend some quality time with me?" Akira jabbed her left fist at the man and hit him across the jaw. The man hit the floor and let go of Akira, he was spitting out blood and three teeth. Akira then went upstairs to where D was. Some of the drunken man's friends helped him up to his feet. One of his friends spoke, "Man you're the biggest dumbass I ever seen." Another spoke after him, "Yeah ass she is the vampire hunter hired by the mayor." The drunk man spoke while wiping blood off his mouth, "Shit why didn't you tell me!?" His first friend spoke, "Because you were drunk off your ass man!" Akira entered the room and D looked at her, "Where are your supplies?" Akira coughed, "They were closed when I got their." Left Hand mumbled, "Did you mm see the light?" Akira nodded, "Yeah and it was pretty close." D looked at Akira, "Do you want to get some sleep; I'll wake you when they come?" Akira laved on the bed, "Alright that's fine, but no funny stuff." Two hours have passed and the town was quit and asleep. D looked at Akira and saw her neck, his eyes turned red and the veins in her neck were clear. His fangs were coming up and he grunted he went toward her neck. He turned his face hurriedly and grinded his teeth for the fangs to go away. Left Hand popped out, "Oh! Single room and the urge to have her blood seems like you want her." D squeezed his hand, "I'll cut you off." Out the window D noticed that a carriage was coming and toward the town. D put his sword back onto his back and looked at Akira, "Akira let's go." Akira jumped up, "Alright finally some action!" They both raced out of the inn and went out to the streets and Akira went to one side and D on the other. D drew his sword and held it down, and Akira extended both sides of her duel blade and held it at a tilt. The carriage raced down the road with four black horses with red eyes just like D's. The stomping of the horses hoofs got louder and louder every second. When the carriage was close to passing D and Akira jumped towards it. D went and hit the driver while Akira cut the reins. The carriage was going so fast at the time that it slammed to the floor on its side. D went toward the driver, but the head of him was a few feet back. The blood coming out of its decapitated body made a pool of blood on the ground. The lights from the crosses on top of the houses shimmered on the blood. Akira looked down at the body, "Werewolf, so where are the others?" Then three more jumped out of the carriage and one flew into the air with big black wings. The other two landed in front of D and Akira. One charged at Akira so she charged back. The other spoke to D, "Ahh the Dunpeal hunter D. I'm going to enjoy this." D raised his sword, "Let's just see." Akira kicked the Werewolf in the head, and it flew back but regained its ground. "Not bad for a girl." Akira yelled and ran toward him with great speed. The Werewolf turned behind him slowly and saw that the right side of her duel blade was covered in blood. He grunted when his body fell into two halves vertically. The insides of him smeared with the blood and the stench filled the air. D ran and jumped toward the other one. The Werewolf jumped with him and missed D. D turned and cut him horizontally on the back. Blood spilled out of his mouth and he bashed to the ground. His body split and his guts flopped around with blood oozing out. Akira came right up to D, "Why didn't they put up much of a fight?" Akira than saw a shadow on the ground with wings spread out. Akira looked at the sky and saw the flying creature. The creatures purple piercing eyes guided to Akira. Akira looked at the thing in the eyes so deep and serious. Then the creature started flying away toward the way they came. Akira growled and threw her duel blade at it like a javelin. The blade made a whistling sound through the dark air, and guided it's self through the creatures neck. The creature screamed like a huge screeching bird. It started plummeting to the ground below. Akira untied her horse and galloped to the place where the creature fell. D started after her a few paces back with his sword still drawn out. When Akira found the place where the creature had landed she jumped off her horse, and ran the rest of the way with D shortly behind. When they saw the creature on the floor, it was covered with blood and tried to get the blade out. Akira approached it and looked down from above it. The creature hissed and clawed, but he was too weak from loosing all the blood. Akira pulled out her blade and retracted it to place it back on her side. The creature than swung at Akira, but D cut off his hand. The hand flew and the creature screeched again holding its gushing wrist. Akira spat on the ground by its face, "Why did you leave without the girl?" The creature laughed in its high squeaky voice, "Master Loin already found his girl." Lightning struck in the background followed by thunder and light. D saw the creature moving its tail around, "Who did he pick?" The creature hissed, "He wants the girl there." Thunder echoed with his words as if a chain reaction. Akira clenched her fist, "How, he doesn't even know I'm here?" The creature laughed again but more evil and deep, "He sees what I see." Rain started to fall and wind started to blow around the three. The creature continued to laugh, "Master Syth will marry you and you will become his ulack!" D cut of the creatures head and it rolled away with its tongue still out. The neck was filling the ground with blood, but the rain kept it flowing down hill into a ditch. Akira sighed, "D I don't think this is your problem now. I'm going after Syth and I'm going to settle this." D put his sword back in his sheath and looked at Akira, "Look I'm going to help you, and I don't want a friend of mine to be with a gay ass vampire like Syth." Akira smiled and nodded, "Thank-you D." 


	4. Chp 4

Chp. 4  
The two riders go out into the road after the battle of the three. D was riding his horse in a walking pace next to Akira. Akira looked over at D and saw how he was focused on the road ahead. D had his back straight and the horse was walking in a steady pace. Akira noticed that he would never blink unless he really had to. The night was cold and dark and Akira noticed that there was a moving shadow up above. Akira pushed her horse closer to D, "D did you see that shadow up there?" D nodded and started to slow down the horse, "Stay here." Akira stopped and watched as D dismounted and walked closer to the shadow. D then saw that the shadow stopped in front of him. A sort of spider like face showed on the shadow on the ground. D looked at the thing and moved his head to the side, "Why are you staying ahead of us?" The spider faced shadow hissed a little like a laugh, "Akira is coming with me Dunpeal, so get used to the fact that their will be a lot of us hunting you." "I don't really give a damn who comes after me. You won't get Akira no matter what." Akira looked at D surprised at his words. "You don't know who she is Dunpeal." D walked even closer to the shadow, "I know who Akira is lurker, but I really don't like you at all." The shadow then went into the shape of a dog beast, "You have no idea Dunpeal."  
D slashed his sword at the lurker, but the shadow went back into the ground, "DAMN!" The shadow moved around and disappeared into the darkness of the night. D looked around the primacies carefully, "Where are you lurker." Akira looked around, "D if it's a shadow lurker, then it could hide in the shadows of other things right?" D then turned hurriedly towards Akira. The shadow lurker was right behind the horse that Akira was on. "Akira look out!" Akira turned back franticly and saw the lurker jump toward her. "Shit!" Akira then pushed off her horse and crashed on the ground. Blood spilled onto her body as she heard her horse scream into the darkness. She hurriedly got up and looked around to get out of the shadows. She saw D looking at her with a concerned look on his face. Akira didn't know why he was giving her that look, but she didn't have the time to think about that right now.  
Akira moved her way toward D as she saw the shadows start to move. "D I think that the only way to beat him is in the shadows, but it's hard to know where he is." D grabbed her by the hand then placed her in front of him. Akira didn't struggle because D must have been planning something to get the lurker off of their hands. "I have to talk to you later but for now we have to get this thing away from us. In other words we have to kill it real soon or he'll take advantage when the moon is hidden behind the trees." 


	5. Chp 5

Chp 5.  
  
Akira made sure that she stepped in clear spots of where the moon shined, but it was fleeting behind the trees every faint step. The moon was going to hide from them and if action wasn't taken, it would be their downfall. D always stayed close behind her telling her to move certain ways to be able to jump when ready. Akira felt his breath touch the back of her neck and it brought shivers down her spine. She could hear the lurker move toward them laughing at every direction.  
"Akira I want you to jump the moment I yell for it." Akira could barley hear him cause of how low he kept his voice, but understood by his tone. She gave a soft nod and continued to stick next to D. The lurker fell silent and only the soft thrust of the wind against the trees were heard. They both stopped and listened to any hint of where their opponent was. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stiffen; he was closer than she thought. D also noticed that now the moon was almost engulfed by the trees.  
  
She felt something brush past her leg and flinched. D held her down because her movements made too much noise. Suddenly D yelled, "Jump!" Akira jumped and flew behind D watching between his legs. The lurker's body was hanging onto D's sword. It got stabbed through the throat and he was holding the blade so his head won't get split in two. Blood came flowing out its mouth and throat as it laughed. "Do you think you solved his hunt? Your wrong Vampire Hunter, he'll get Akira one way or the other. Once he has her he'll be invincible." D turned his sword and split his head in two, the body dropped to the ground flowing it's blood all around. Akira stood up and backed away from D and began to sniffle. D turned around and stared into her eyes. His sword was covered in blood and dripped at the tip creating small droplets.  
She began to shake and her vision blurred. The sound of the blood hitting the floor drowned out everything else. Rage and hatred was entering her mind and screams of agony blasted her thoughts. "Kill all who annihilate the ones dependant upon the moon." Akira screamed while covering her head. D was shocked and puzzled at why she was screaming. Akira bolted into the trees while tears flowed down her face. She smashed her arm against a bolder and felt warm blood run down her arm. Pain didn't matter to her only to get away from her tormenting thoughts.  
D ran behind her but could barely keep up. "D she runs like she isn't human, what is wrong with her!?" D pushed harder to keep her in sight. "I don't know but I have to protect her." Akira fell down an incline and smashed into a tree. She fell backwards and her vision came back to normal. She saw D above her and screamed while lashing her hands at him. His powerful arms pushed hers down and covered her mouth. "Akira what's wrong with you?" Akira started to cry and curse at him.  
The ground began to rumble and the sky brightened. Akira's eyes began to glow and her body threw his arms off. She screamed and the sky began to cry at her. "D you'll pay for this!!!" 


End file.
